Parsna (MajinGogito)
Parsna (Pronounced PARS-NUH) is a Saiyan that is part of Basil's Elite. She is featured in the first two sagas of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos and is introduced in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise". She is a member of the Super Elite class of Saiyans. She will also become a playable character in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Parsna, being a female, is relatively shorter than the other members of Basil's Elite, who all happen to be males. She stands around 5'7 and has long, sleek, black hair with a few threads of baby blue in it. Her eyes are a sky blue color, different than most Saiyans, whose eyes are usually a much darker color of brown or black. She isn't quite muscular but she is still quite stronger than her frame may suggest. Parsna's armor looks similar to that of an Elite female. Her armor is mainly black with light blue colored straps instead of pauldrons. She has no harnesses on her armor and her chest pieces are black while her stomach piece is light blue like her straps. She wears fingerless, black gloves and blue and black boots. Instead of wearing a jumpsuit, Parsna just wears a light blue pair of jumpshorts. Personality Parsna is carefree, independent, and serious. She is quite serious and doesn't waste time when fighting. She tries to end fights quickly and she's full of pride. She rarely overestimates her opponents, unless she knows that there is no why that she can win a fight. She also has a fierce attitude, and when she is angered can bring fear into the hearts of her fellow Elites. History Parsna was drafted by Basil when he first became General of the Armies. She, along with all of her comrades conquered and killed over millions in the years that she served. She was also close friends with Kabbas, Basil's wife and Tharos' mother with the two having a long history together. She met Tharos in the Age 941 and. She was astounded by his power. She was later seen fighting a wave of Brizzard Soldiers and most likely killed in battle or during the destruction of Planet Onio. Transformations Great Ape Parsna, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when she stares at a Full Moon or Power Ball and absorbs the queired amount of Zenos of moonlight. She has full control over herself in the form and is 10x stronger than her base maximum. She has used this form on some occasions. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Afterimage *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Power Up to the Very Limit *Mimicry *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Suppression *Super Elite *Power Ball *Zenkai Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Continuous Energy Bullet *Energy Ballet *Explosive Wave *Finger Beam *Ki Rush Wave *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Might of the Saiyan Female Kill List Daikon Saga *Many Kynians *Many Azakios *Many Gelboians Battles *Parsna, Basil, Ado, Bochok, and Lutus VS Kynians *Parsna (Great Ape), Basil (Base, Great Ape), Ado (Great Ape), Bochok (Great Ape), Lutus (Great Ape), and Tharos VS Azakios Trivia *She is similar to Fasha because they both are the only females in their squads and they both are killed early in the series Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Female Characters Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Dead Characters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Basil's Elite Category:Super Elite Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Characters with Tails Category:Transformation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting character